Jayfeather's Flight - Warrior Cats AU
by SorryCracked
Summary: Jaypaw meets with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost in the Dark Forest on a visit to the Moonpool. They give him a tantalizing offer which he refuses with Spottedleaf's help, but what would have happened if Spottedleaf was too late to assist him? Follow a separate story of where Jaypaw accepts the Dark Forest warrior's proposition and trains with them as a warrior.
1. Prologue

**(I'll see if I can post a new chapter every Wednesday! Sorry for being inactive on other books.)**

 **(Also thank you to Mysteryjello on DA with some help to write this)**

A broad-shouldered and muscular tabby tom sat by a puddle of murky water. Eternal mist clouded every possible place with slimy roots sticking out of the molten mud. There was just inkiness for the sky without stars dotting the forever barren wasteland. Another cat came in view, this one was similar to the other feline with just a lighter shade of pelt color. His eyes were ice blue and glowed in the darkness.

"Tigerstar, do you think he is the one?" the lighter cat asked the other muscular one. "... I believe he is, Hawkfrost… but we will have to see…" Tigerstar purred, amber eyes cutting through the mist. In the puddle of water, a foggy image appeared of two apprentices. One was a pale gray striped tom and another was a cream and hazel striped tom. They were both fighting with the silver one thrashing out to lunge at the other chocolate colored feline, cerulean eyes wide and unseeing.

"He is blind, but he has great potential," Hawkfrost commented, claw drawing a slight shape over the pale apprentice's face. Tigerstar nodded in agreement as he watched the blind feline defeat the other cat. "Yes… he does have great potential… and perhaps we can use it."

"You mean, use it fo- to our advantage, Tigerstar?" The light-tinted felis catus glanced back at his father, mischief burning in the edges of his pupils. "Yes. To our advantage. With this… so called, 'Jaypaw', we may be able to take over. We may be able to even achieve more than we ever wanted." Tigerstar smirked, ambition searing through his soul like a blade through plain flesh. The two toms watched quietly as the diminutive apprentice fiddled in the undergrowths before them.


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

Jaypaw bit his lip, a soft wind filing through the entrance to the apprentice's den. The sky was sable with tiny white stars shining above, casting a moonlight glow upon the ground below. All the other apprentices were sound asleep in their nests, but the pale gray tom stayed awake. He could sense everything… the gusts that rustled his fur, the smell of the cool night, the feel of moss under his paws. Yet, he wasn't able to see. Leafpool's words still haunted his mind, hanging over him like a storm cloud.

After thinking for awhile, Jaypaw finally decided to go to the Moonpool. _Maybe I will get an answer there…_ he pondered to himself as he padded out of the apprentice's den over various sleeping felines. He struck up a conversation with Brackenfur, ending with the warrior calmly letting him go out into the forest. Jubilant and satisfied that someone in the clan didn't fret over everything he did, the gunmetal colored grimalkin headed to the trail for the Moonpool. As he neared the mythical place, his nervous worries started to slip away, fading into the back of his mind. Many soft whispers of the dead buzzed in his ear, prompting a feeling of relief as the apprentice neared the silvery depths of water. The welcoming whispers blended together as he dove his nose into the pool's depths.

Jaypaw's eyes fluttered open, the previous oblivious blackness replaced with actual sight. The woodland was alive with the scents of life and prey. The air was pleasantly warm with many plants growing high. "Bluestar? Lionheart? Cinderpelt?" he called out, his voice echoing around the starry terrain. _Of course, StarClan wouldn't actually be helpful and appear right away!_ the apprentice grouched as he started to wander around. He just wanted a simple answer, yet StarClan had to have made circumstances even more strenuous. With his paws flailing across the smooth grass, he jumped forward, enjoying the opportunity of finally using his eyes. Then, up ahead, he noticed a strange corrupted blackness. There was no sound, no scent, not anything. As he continued there, the warmness, the sounds of birds chirping, and the scent of prey started to disappear. A wall of mist obscured his vision, making his persistent walking more reluctant. Hesitantly, he placed a paw in and then his whole body.

Darkness swallowed Jaypaw as he placed his feet on the now muddy dirt. The trees were bare and stiff followed with tiny slimy mushrooms growing from the roots. "Jaypaw?" a voice coaxed from the distant. He squinted a bit, spying a diminutive indistinguishable figure in the distance. As the shape approached, its features took form. The feline was a broad-shouldered tom, with a pelt much similar to that of Brambleclaw's. "Jaypaw!" the voice persisted stepping toward the apprentice. Another figure appeared alongside the tom, with similar features and a lighter shade of pelt color along with icy blue eyes.

"Yes?" Jaypaw squeaked as he flattened his ears, feeling minute among these giant cats. The bigger cat, one with long hooked paws padded forward. "Welcome. Don't be afraid. We are kin," mewed the feline. "I am Tigerstar, your father's father; and this is his brother, Hawkfrost." Jaypaw perked up at those names. He had heard many vicious tales about Tigerstar; about how he had betrayed his own clan, killed off anyone who got in his way, unleashed a pack of dogs to prey upon cats, and much more.

"It is good to meet you at last," Tigerstar purred, grooming the underside of his paw. "Brambleclaw is blessed to have three fine kits," Hawkfrost added, eyes glittering as if they were melting icicles. "We watched you in battle earlier," the ghostly leader bubbled. "I am glad to see you have inherited your father's skill." "And yours, Tigerstar," the other cat commented. Jaypaw's eyes slitted. _My fighting is nothing, much less good. I need pitiful help!_ he shouted in his mind. "We can teach you how to improve your skills if you like," Tigerstar offered, tail perking up and dancing like a snake.

"I-I'm not sure I want to become a warrior…" Jaypaw sibilated uneasily between his jaws, curling his lip. "How can any kin of mine say such a thing?" Tigerstar scoffed through clenched teeth. "It is bad enough to see Mothwing wasting her talents as a medicine cat." "She would have had a much better chance, but it seems.. She'd just thrown it away like _crowfood_ ," Hawkfrost hissed, emphasizing the last word in pity and disgust." "At least Hollypaw is finally starting to realize that her destiny does not lie in pandering to the weak and the sick," Tigerstar meowed in an unimpressed tone.

"Why don't you let us teach you some fighting moves?" Hawkfrost pushed on, nearing closer to the smaller figure. The two cats ascended upon Jaypaw, yellow-stained ivories bared in an impish grin. "Once you see how easy they are for you, you'll realize that you were born to lead your Clanmates in battle, not spend all your time in camp with herbs and poultices." The apprentice bit his lip. Brightheart hadn't taught him squat, much less even shown him how to defend himself. Eagerness made him abandon his usual caution. If these two felines helped him, he might be able to fend for himself! "Will I be able to fight without relying on others?" he questioned the two tabbies. "Of course. Actually, others will be relying on you," the bigger grimalkin lisped. "It's a deal," Jaypaw agreed with a vigorous hop.

Tigerstar licked his lips as he led Jaypaw deeper into the dead forest along with Hawkfrost following suit. "Being blind is just a distraction, it will weigh you down; but you can still fight even if you are," the long clawed cat instructed, nodding at Hawkfrost who padded off into a different part of the forest. "Close your eyes and try to sense all you can," the tabby mewed, amber eyes narrowed. "Is this going to help me with fighting?" Jaypaw gurgled. "In time it will, now close them!" Sighing, the apprentice shut his cerulean flaxen orbs. "Now, there are more than just hearing and smell. There is the feeling of the ground. If you tune to the touch beneath you, you can sense vibrations of paw steps or even prey." _Is Tigerstar crazy, how would listening to the ground help me at-_ he cut off his own thoughts, sensing a faint low vibration, telling him that a weighted object had pressed onto the ground, presumably Tigerstar. _So… this is… really happening.._ Jaypaw breathed in disbelief.

"Now try to dodge this," Tigerstar meowed stepping forward and swinging his paw by Jaypaw's feet. Sensing the vibrations of his movements, the apprentice jumped up, avoiding the attack. "Good. You can use that skill for your advantage. Now, let's go to battle moves. Show me your battle stance." The younger feline nodded, slipping into a slightly awkward pose. Tutting, the ghostly leader critiqued," Your legs are too far apart and your tail is too low. Keep your tail tucked close to your body so nobody will lash at it." Nodding once again, Jaypaw got into his battle stance. "Shoulders must stay relaxed. If tense, your enemy senses anxiety, or even fear. Most important part of battle is NOT to show fear." Hawkfrost watched as the two felines trained continuously.

It had been hours since Jaypaw left the StarClan clearing to train with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost in the Dark Forest."Can we… take a break?" The blind apprentice panted, craning his neck to listen for a reply, "No, we must continue. True warriors don't take _breaks_ in between practice. The only way you are getting out is if your clanmates wake you, or you wake up by yourself!" Jaypaw suddenly felt sleep pull on his eyelids. With no hesitation and slight relief, he welcomed it, drowsiness engulfing him. Everything went dark as he jolted up from his resting spot by the Moonpool. The feline's body was surpassed with cold. Stretching his limbs, he got up and headed out with a spark of pride. He literally could "see" with his paws, having the ability to sense everything with just touching the ground beneath him. The whispering he had heard when he padded in a few hours ago had changed. Instead of welcomes, there were nothing. He couldn't find any traces of sound from StarClan. The apprentice sighed as he continued to pad back, the sky streaked a light dawn. Brackenfur glanced at him, once he entered the camp. Slight surprise was radiating through the warrior's body. "You've been out long," he commented, observing his claws. "Yes, but I really felt like I cleared my head," the slate tom replied back. Scenting the various smells and feeling of vibrations under his paws, he sensed that groups of cats started to emerge from their dens, and he knew everyone one of them. It was just another day in Thunderclan.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Path

**Chapter 2: A New Path**

Jaypaw sensed Brook behind him, disregarding it, he continued to the apprentices den. Despite him just sleeping, his muscles felt sore and exhausted from the training and the journey back. "You look exhausted! where have you been?" Hollypaw's distressed mew asked. "I'll explain later," the tom mumbled, fantasizing the thought of getting some actual shut eye. "Let me help. You're too tired to manage alone," his sister suggested, leaning close to assist him. "I don't need any help, I can _see_ perfectly fine," the apprentice argued. He sensed surprise laced with concern emanating from Hollypaw. Giving a slight mischievous chuckle, he padded back in and stepped perfectly over a sleeping body. Settling down, he closed his unseeing flaxen orbs and slipped off into sleep.

Jaypaw once again opened his now seeing eyes into the blackness of the Dark Forest. "Are you ever going to actually let me sleep," he grumbled. Tigerstar glared at him through amber slits. "You said you wanted to be unable to rely on anyone, this is how you will do it," the dead cat argued, flicking his tail. "Now, we will continue with battle moves. We will be learning the leap-and-hold technique followed with a counter move for the drop-and-roll." The apprentice dipped his head as Tigerstar demonstrated a hop followed with the unsheathing of his claws. "When facing a larger opponent, this could be useful."

Jaypaw continued to watch as Hawkfrost took hold of a vole and ripped straight through it's spine, allowing crisp crimson ichor cascade down its side. Grinning, he stared with slight hostility over at the convulsing apprentice before them. He began to nip at the vole, serrated ivories tearing through flesh. Tigerstar glanced approvingly at his son. "You must jump up," he continued. "Unsheathe your claws and cling to your foe's back. Do not let go. The barrage them with sharp jabs at the most sensitive pressure points. You can cause severe wounds if you do so. If you like, even death."

The apprentice's ear twitched. "But.. Tigerstar.. Firestar told me that though in battle, we must not attempt to 'kill' our enemy. Isn't that supposed to-" He was cut off by Tigerstar's growl," Firestar is weak and has kittypet blood coursing through his veins. Do you want to be delicate, fragile as a leaf?" Tigerstar sibilated. "No," Jaypaw sighed, his ears flattening. He avoided eye contact with such malevolence warrior. Looking over at Hawkfrost, he was returned with the same glare. He glanced down at his paws. _I know Firestar's my leader… but it's true… he's a kittypet, like Tigerstar said. There's only one problem keeping me from believing that he is weak though. He had became leader and had defeated the one who took this great cat down._ The pale gray tom contemplated. "As I was saying, if your foe does the same to you, you can drop and roll, then pin the other cat down to the ground. If your opponent does the move instead, you can kick out your hind legs, causing them to unbalance and fall. Now try the move against me."

Jaypaw bobbed his head, sliding out his claws. He dug them into the ground, keeping himself steady as he got into his now perfected battle stance. Hawkfrost observed from behind. He seemed quite impressed at this apprentice's quick learning. The gunmetal feline bounded up, grappling at Tigerstar's pelt. Catching onto a piece of fur, he slightly slid down, his body sagging. The cat beneath him started to wiggle, jolting in quick flicks. Through sheer stubbornness and determination, the smaller grimalkin bared his serrated molars and fought his way up, unsheathing his claws and digging them into Tigerstar's scapulas. Once the ghostly felis cactus attempted to roll him off, the apprentice kicked out his hind legs and added a small move with him stepping on the other's tail followed with his paws pinning the larger tom beneath him."StarClan and your clanmates may believe that you are too weak to become a warrior, but we think differently," the tabby leader mused, nodding his head and kicking off the pale gray feline's grip. "You will make an excellent warrior…"

Jaypaw smiled with pride at Tigerstar's compliment, when suddenly he heard a shout. "I need to go, clanmates are calling for me," he apologized. The other cat dipped his head in acceptance, then everything went dark. The press of a paw warmed his flank as he was silently shaken up. After his sleep, his muscles still felt slightly sore, but he was more relaxed even though there was training. Feeling Lionpaw's presence, the golden tom mewed," We are going hunting, Brightheart's waiting for you." The other apprentice yawned a bit, before stretching and following him outside. Scenting the warrior's scent, the slate colored feline joined his mentor before heading out.

Jaypaw padded wordlessly next to Brightheart, letting his paws trod up a slope and into the forest where he could feel various things. He could sense prey sleeping in their burrows while other cats obliviously continued their trot. Tipping his head, he scented the other various cats on the patrol, Lionpaw, Ashfur, Mousepaw, and Spiderleg. Catching another smell of Graystripe and Millie, the feline felt pleased of how well he could detect everything. A fallen tree had blocked his path, but he had surpassed it with ease that surprised a few grimalkins, even his mentor. The apprentice settled down along with the others once they reached their destinations. "Bet you can't slide in these leaves farther than I can," Lionpaw challenged Mousepaw, who replied back with a cocky mew," Oh, yes I can!" They competed against each other with both going various lengths. The blind tom stood up and stepped over to where they were brawling. Slipping into a flawless jumping position, he recalled Tigerstar's lesson. _Let your legs spread and your body to slightly lean forward. When you jump, put all your strength in your hindquarters and tilt._ Reminding himself to then tuck in his legs, he hopped up to an impressing height and closed his paws toward his body. Skidding along the fallen leaves, he found that he had slid farther than both of the other cats.

Lionpaw and Mousepaw stared at him, mouths slightly agape as to what caused Jaypaw's sudden boost of skill. The apprentice sensed an approaching cat, Hollypaw and Brackenfur. "What are you doing here?" his brother questioned his sister with surprised emotions aerating from the golden tom. "Meet my new apprentice!" Brackenfur introduced, head held up in pride as the black she-cat's ears flattened. Jaypaw listened to the praises and congratulations that were being passed including himself applauding," Nice to see that you left the boring job of a medicine cat. Welcome to the team." After more arguments and suggestions of the area to hunt, the group finally decided on the beech tree. He immediately dove after Brackenfur and sped up, paws leaping fluently over various obstacles. "Impressive, Jaypaw. I improved so much then the last time I saw you," Bightheart complimented, her words warming up his heart. The silvery tom dipped his head in thanks.

Weaving between an open space in the bracken, Jaypaw could clearly sense a mouse taking cover behind one trembling leaf. "Keep you tail still," Brackenfur instructed to Hollypaw, who's inky appendage was twitching with clear excitement. His sister apologized as Lionpaw hurriedly whispered," I see something!" There was a rattle of bracken followed with a terrified squeak and a thud of paws. The sable she-cat had felt elation again, causing the thicket to rattle and the mouse to leave in a horrified panic while the golden apprentice leaped for it. Unfortunately, he did not catch it in time.

"Too late! You scared it off!" Lionpaw accused in anger, snarling at Hollypaw. She flattened her ears, gaze downcast as she apologized once more. While they were having their little ruse, Jaypaw had sensed further tiny vibrations and heard the small scuffle of padded feet, _rabbit._ Placing his paws gently down in a hunting position, he stalked forward quickly, like a snake slithering in grass. A hunting technique he had learned from Hawkfrost. The white animal was average size, not too fat and not too skinny. It sniffed busily around the ground, oblivious of the apprentice's presence. Quick as thunder, he lunged out of his hiding spot and gave the killing nip. Picking the still warm limp oryctolagus cuniculus, he padded back to the group, hearing a snippet of Brackenfur's orders,"...from its burrow for the rest of the-" The warrior cut himself off as he spotted the blind tom with a kill in his jaws. "Excellent job, Jaypaw," he praised, a slight smile appearing on his lips.

After a few more attempts, there was a decent amount of prey. Lionpaw caught a mouse, Ashfur caught a vole, Mousepaw caught a sparrow, and Hollypaw finally caught a wood mouse after a few failed attempts. Jaypaw had also added a tiny thrush to his rabbit. When they were heading back to camp, Brightheart drew her apprentice to the side. "I don't know how you did it, but you improved so much. I am very proud of you. I think it's time for some battle training at last," she mewed, a grin cracking on her torn face.


	4. Chapter 3: The New Mentor

_(I wasn't planning to release this chapter so early because I literally just written this, but you guys really are supporting this story. Plus, I figured this chapter was exciting near the end. Remember, the more you support, the more likely chapters will come out faster. Thank you so much for the reviews/follows/favorites!)_

 **Chapter 3: The New Mentor**

Jaypaw's tail waved quickly, literally wagging as he excitedly followed Brightheart in anticipation. He was finally going to learn something useful! The warrior glanced up from the shady hollow they were currently training in," Now, show me your battle stance." The pale gray feline nodded as he slipped into his perfected pose, which was aided by Tigerstar. "Well, I see you clearly don't have to work on that," she replied, disbelief and happiness for her apprentice rippling through her pelt. "This is one of the moves I have discovered when I was… when I was training as an apprentice," she mewed, her eyes suddenly going distant. The apprentice scented depression and fear emanating from her.

Brightheart shook her head before covering up her emotions with a light smile. "First, you lean onto your hind legs and 'fall' upon your opponent. Cling to them using your claws and let your back legs lift up and pummel the enemy's stomach," she explained, doing a presentation of the move. "Now you try on me." Being a quick learner, Jaypaw nodded as he leaped on top of the warrior, unsheathing his minuscule claws and digging them into her back. Using his forelegs, he punched her stomach lightly, to avoid too much pain to his mentor. "Impressive," the torn face warrior mewed, grooming her shoulder. "Try to be quicker when pinning your opponent or they might kick you back. If you don't want their tail to lash at your face, see if you can bite it."

Jaypaw repeated this move, getting better and better thanks to Brightheart's aid. "Perfect," she purred after two more tries. "The next move might be harder for you," she said while licking her chops. "Perform your hunting crouch, but make your shoulders more square and your tail tucked under your body." Recognizing these orders, he assumed the move she was explaining. "Now, you then-" her sentence was interrupted by her apprentice suddenly lunging out lightning flash. "... Uh… yes that's correct. Excellent job…" she mewed, surprised.

Throughout the training, Brightheart was usually lost in thought, her emotions were very hazy and mixed so Jaypaw couldn't figure out what she was pondering. Along with that, he usually knew all the moves the she-cat was teaching him. After what seemed to be the time of low sun, she meowed flatly," Training dismissed. You did wonderfully today. Go back and rest." The apprentice nodded his head obediently and dragged his paws back to camp.

Jaypaw collapsed into his nest of cool and comfortable moss, wriggling deeper until he was satisfied. As his consciousness drifted away, he recalled Leafpool's visit to the Moonpool today, he wondered about the other clan's spiritual dreams. During his sleep, his eyes fluttered open to greet a place that wasn't the Dark Forest.

Jaypaw froze as he gazed upon StarClan's hunting grounds. What was he doing here? Had Tigerstar and Hawkfrost abandoned him already? Instead of multiple trees partially blocking the complete sunlight of the sky, the field he was standing in was a vegetation less moor. Only very few and tiny shrubs grew as the apprentice scented the earthy taste of WindClan. "How many dogs will come, Tallstar?" he overheard a tom's frightened mew, presumably Barkface. Following the noises, he hid in a clump of ferns overlooking an area where Barkface stood, facing the former WindClan leader. "I don't know," the sable and ivory patched tom reluctantly admitted, his ears flattened. "When will they reach us?" "The two legs will bring them when they bring the sheep to eat the newleaf grass. You must be ready." "I will warn Onestar."

As Jaypaw attempted to reach forward to hear more, he felt a tail touch his flank. Turning around to expect a StarClan cat, he found Tigerstar gazing at him through amber slits. "We do not come here during training," he growled, leading the apprentice back to the Dark Forest. "But, Tigerstar!" he objected," We can take advantage of WindClan and steal part of their territory!" The ghostly leader smirked mischievously," Perhaps you are right…"

Instead of immediately stopping at their usual training spot, Tigerstar brought Jaypaw past it and to the center of the forest. "Meet your other friends. This is Thistleclaw," the long clawed tom introduced, gesturing to a slate and dark gray striped warrior. "This is Mapleshade, this is Brokenstar, and this is Lilywhisker." He pointed to a ginger and inky she-cat, then at a tabby tom with scars over his eyes, and finally at a light brown she-cat with a crippled leg. "There are others here, but you may not meet them yet…" The pale gray apprentice nodded knowingly. "We will be learning fighting tactics from different clans, not just ThunderClan. Mapleshade will assist you for RiverClan," the ghostly leader mewed, sentence punctured with him pushing his apprentice into a pool of slimy murky water nearby.

As a tiny portion of water entered Jaypaw's mouth, he choked on it, feeling as if chemicals were mixed in causing his lungs to burn. Mapleshade gracefully landed in the nontransparent liquid, she mused," Tigerstar had mentioned you before. I hope we can get to know each other…" The apprentice winced at the water flowing through his fur, attempting to shake it out. "Are you willing to give up so soon?" the ginger and sable she-cat challenged, eyes narrowing. "No, it's just that it's so c-c-cold and unc-c-comfortable," he shivered, fur bristling with chilliness. "Oh, well, this should help." Suddenly, the she-cat plunged his head into the freezing dirty depths. Pulling him out by the scruff she hissed," I am certain you are used to the cold by now."

Jaypaw coughed up the foul water, cold as ever. "Y-Y-Y-Yes I am, thank you Mapleshade," he stammered, biting back his shivers and a retort. There was a splash, the stinging liquid entering into his cerulean eyes. "What was that for?!" the apprentice hissed, wiping it out. "You should have dodged or raised your paws in defense," Mapleshade smirked. "You can swipe water at your enemy to temporarily blind them and attack. Ah, but I forgot how incompetent you are without knowing how to swim. Move forward and pick up your paws to do a circular motion like this," she explained, performing a doggy paddle-like movement while rolling her eyes. "This can cause your head to stay out of the hit mark from the waves." The silvery tom's paws left the stable ground of the mud and started to create the same motion, getting the hang of it within a few tries. Despite the Dark Forest cat's seemingly insulting tone, he sensed a small flare of surprise about how quick he got the move. "Decent, but not the best," the ginger grimalkin praised sternly. "Now, if you want to emerge yourself underwater, create these motions slowly and surely, don't panic or else you might sink like the giant oafish cat you are," she taught, placing her head in the h2o and doing a movement similar to a frog stroke.

Jaypaw became fluent with swimming and even slightly enjoyed it, as long it wasn't in the slimy water. After the short swimming lesson, Mapleshade went back to teaching him water attack moves which he got in a quick matter of time. Not only did she teach him regular RiverClan fighting techniques he recognized during battle, but she also taught him created ones that gave him a very high advantage. "Now that you have learned all my moves, I believe it's time for a fight," she mewed. Instead of counting down or informing her temporary apprentice about it, she lunged at him and scratched his throat. Diving under the water, he forced his eyes open through the stinging sludge and grabbed the ginger warrior's legs. She thundered her paws on top of his head, nearly stabbing his eyes. Sliding out of the way of her pummeling feet, he used her chest as a launch pad to reach the surface and take a giant breath. A claw hooked the slate feline's elbow, dragging him back into the murky depths. The Dark Forest cat flipped his body over with a brief stroke, pressing his face into the sand on the pool floor. Choking on the oxygen-less dirt, his lungs felt as if they were going to shrivel up any moment. Claws shredded into his backside as he closed his eyes for a second and felt the vibrations and certain splashing of the water. Letting his tail wrap around Mapleshade's throat, he emerged her into the sludge and then kicked her back. Resurfacing, a large gulp of air relaxed his lungs as he tackled the she-cat to the bank and then torn her fur with unsheathed serrated nails. She sent a splash of water into his peepers using her tail, then disappeared. Wiping his eyes, Jaypaw reared around feeling jaws wrap around his appendage. Kicking out, he thunked the opponent before placing his back feet on her shoulders to hold her under the water, making sure his tail was tucked in. A sudden push brought him up as the slime in the liquid became tinted with crimson ichor. The mud made his wounds burn as he landed a kick upon the foe. Finally pinning her apprentice, the warrior lisped," You did an excellent job for a small kit like you. We can work on your errors sometime later once I get the chance to meet you again." She nodded toward Brokenstar who stood eagerly nearby.

Jaypaw padded out of the water, shaking the mulch from his fur. Claw and teeth marks flared on his skin as Brokenstar mewed," Now you will be learning ShadowClan tactics." "What about my wounds? They really sting!" the apprentice complained, gesturing to them. "Brave warriors don't care about injuries! They keep on fighting! Why do you always complain whenever you stub your toe?!" the scarred leader hissed, almost raking his claws against the younger feline. He was about to say more when suddenly, the slate tom felt paws rock his side as everything went black and the scent of rotting plants faded away.

"Jaypaw! Jaypaw!" a youthful female voice hissed, words lined with concern. Scenting Hollypaw standing over his nest, Jaypaw murmured sleepily," Is it tomorrow yet?" "You were saying something in your sleep and-" she interrupted herself when she flipped her brother to the side a bit. "You have claw and teeth marks all over you! How did this happen?!" she hissed, eyes slitting in worry. "Look, it's none of your business," the apprentice retorted in a grouchy tone as he matched muzzles with her. "As your sister and a former medicine cat apprentice, it is!" the inky she-cat growled, biting onto his already slightly freshly torn ear and dragging him to the medicine den. "I don't need to- ow!... go! Don't tug- ow!... so hard!" the slate feline complained as she dropped him in front of the medicine cat while rubbing his sore ear.

Leafpool stared at him through fretful amber eyes. "How did this happen?!" she asked, checking the wounds that were inflicted upon his back, tail, thighs, arms, throat, and belly. "It doesn't matter! There are only small scratches!" Jaypaw argued, attempting to get away from the medicine cat's grip. "Small?! You call this small?!" she dared, lapping at a rather deep cut on his backside. "How did you get them?" she queried again, making a face that literally meant that there was no getting out of this problem. "Uh… I fell into a bramble patch and kinda got stuck as I made my way to camp," he lied, giving her a mock sheepish grin to hide the truth. "These are fresh." "I… uh… I didn't sleep for long when Hollypaw woke me up!"

Leafpool continued to inspect him up and down. "At least they are not infected…" she murmured as she whipped up a poultice which Jaypaw had deduced it was made of chewed up comfrey and horsetail. Applying it to his multiple wounds, she then placed a layer of cobwebs over it. Right when the stubborn apprentice was about to scratch the poultice off, the medicine cat's paw slapped his. She then placed catchweed over them, preventing him from removing the healing balm. "Now, I don't want to see any battle training until they are mainly healed!" the coffee she-cat ordered while the slate felis catus padded out of the den. Recalling a certain piece of special information, he swiftly left Hollypaw's side to find his leader.

Scrambling into Firestar's den, Jaypaw burst through the entrance, his pants loud and clear in the limited space. "Jaypaw?" the ginger leader mewed with surprise echoing through him. "What is it?" a waking up Sandstorm asked, her tail flicking lazily to touch the paw of her mate. "I had a dream about StarClan. WindClan will be attacked by a bunch of dogs!" the slate cat explained, fantasizing about he ordeal. After a small strategy offer, the giant tom before him stood up and declared in a commanding tone," We will not take advantage of WindClan's troubles." "But surely StarClan let me share this so we _could_ take advantage of it!" "Are you sure that it wasn't just a dream and a message from StarClan?" "You weren't there! How could you know if it was StarCl-" he was cut off by the sound of pawsteps coming up to the den.

"Firestar?" Brightheart's voice requested. "Come in," the leader replied, watching the torn warrior enter. "Oh Jaypaw… you're here too, this is an efficient coincidence." "What do you mean?" the ginger leader queried. "I was meaning to talk…" she took a deep breath," about Jaypaw's apprenticeship." "Has he decided to be a medicine cat apprentice?" The slate feline bit back a retort. "No, I was… I was…" she stammered, making Jaypaw unsure of what she was so hesitant about. "I believe he needs a new mentor," she finally blurted. "He has shown a vast improvement and an above average knowledge of fighting and hunting tactics. Plus, he seemed to have overcome his blindness problem. I believe… he deserves a bett-... more experienced mentor," the she-cat mewed, ears flattening. The apprentice couldn't believe his ears. "Do you think you'll like that?" Firestar asked, staring at Jaypaw. "Yes!" he replied eagerly, before suddenly sheepishly covering his words," I mean… if no one else has a problem with it." Nodding his furry head, the emerald eyed cat turned to Brightheart," I am very glad you told me." "Of course, Firestar." "I will try to think of a new suitable mentor for him…" Expecting for his leader to say more, Jaypaw stood there awkwardly before turning around and padding out along with Brightheart. "Thank you for helping me," he meowed to her hesitantly. "It was my pleasure," she answered, rubbing his flank with her tail.

Jaypaw decided to relax after the excitement so he padded toward the fresh kill pile and expected it with his nose. Breathing in a warm juicy fresh scene, he plucked a newly hunted vole and sat in a shady corner by himself. Ripping the tender meat, he snarfed and wolfed the food down, attempting to push down the anticipation of getting a new mentor. He glanced across the camp to see Brightheart alone, glancing at her reflection in a tiny puddle. Feeling a pang of sadness for her, he went back to his food. After he had finished and was licking his chops, Firestar's vibration shown that he had walked out of his den.

Scenting Firestar standing in front of him, he heard the leader say," I have decided on your new mentor. Follow me." Gesturing with his tangerine tail, Jaypaw followed eagerly behind. They both stopped in front of two scents, _Mille and Graystripe._ His heart fell a little, assuming that his leader was going to make Millie train him. "Graystripe, will you be willing to take on an apprentice even though you have came to camp recently?" the ginger tom queried. Exhilaration crossed the young slate feline's face as he pondered the other tom's reputation. _Graystripe was recently deputy and he is a great warrior that usually strategizes well. Yet, a kittypet is his mate…_ The gray warrior stood up, joy flitting through him," Of course I will, Firestar," he mewed with a dip of his head.


	5. Chapter 4: The Dog Attack

**(Sorry for this chapter to be so short, I slightly ran out of ideas. Anyway, I will need a medicine cat oc (as a kit) for the new medicine cat. I know it's wrong to mess with the story, but in a StarClan point of view, Jaypaw's destiny changed right when he accepted Tigerstar and Hawkfrost's offer. Thus making a new destiny/path for another kit. So put your cat idea in a review and the one I most like will be the new medicine cat apprentice!)**

 **Chapter 4: The Dog Attack**

Jaypaw stretched his muscles out, padding out of the apprentices den into the slightly chilly morning air, crystal colored eyes unseeing. Dawn patrol was preparing to go out as Graystripe, his brand new mentor sat nearby. "You seem to have slept like a rock," he purred, tossing his furry head back. "A rock doesn't have a sense of humor," the apprentice grumbled, as if attempting to crack a cantankerous joke. "Well, I hope you are excited for your apprentices ceremony." "What?" "Firestar said you were to have one this morning."

Jaypaw's fur stood in end, his tail and whiskers quivering. _I forgot._ He had been so disbelieving about how Firestar didn't understand him that the thought completely left his mind. Straightening up, he busily groomed his tangled and unkempt pelt, causing Graystripe to chuckle. "Don't you have anything better to do besides just looking at me?" the apprentice snapped lightly as he continued with his fussing. "Nope, not really," the mentor mused, shaking his own pre-groomed pelt. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" the ginger leader's voice bellowed.

Jaypaw glanced up, his back bristling with anticipation and a tinge of nervousness. Usually he would resent cleaning his coat before a ceremony, but this seemed event seemed special. As if it was some kind of sign to show he wasn't just a helpless kit anymore. He wouldn't have to go around with cats shouting, "Jaypaw, watch out!" or "Let me help you, Jaypaw!" "Jaypaw, step up," Firestar boomed, staring at him through emerald ovals. The slate apprentice padded forward up to Highrock as he watched his siblings gather around in curiosity. _They really had no idea what is going on._ "I, Firestar, call upon our warrior ancestors to give this apprentice a new mentor. Brightheart has been a brilliant mentor to Jaypaw and I respect her decision in changing. Jaypaw, your new mentor shall be Graystr-"

"Dog attack! Dog attack!" Whitewing yowled in panic as she came sprinting into camp. Jaypaw gave a gasp of surprise and a bit of happiness. _This is the chance I can prove myself!_ "Can you see them?" Hollypaw distressed mew asked. "Are they near the nursery?" Hazelpaw queried in a terrified alert. A steady drizzle began to rain upon the camp followed with the sounds of distant barking. The felines in the camp unsheathed their claws, ready for blood to be spilt. "Everyone, listen up!" Firestar ordered to the shivering grimalkins below. "Queens, kits, and elders, get into the nursery! Warriors and apprentices, line up and get ready!" Cloudtail and Thornclaw bared their ivories and stepped up, their nails digging in the mud. The rain came down harder.

A shaggy sable and ivory colored dog with droopy ears pounded into camp trailed with a golden long furred one and a curly haired black one. A third of the clan threw themselves on top of the white and inky one while the others took care of the curly one. The flaxen haired canine glared at Jaypaw in excitement as it bounded toward him. Sliding into a flawless battle stance, he waited.

Suddenly, Jaypaw was flung aside by a cat. Lionpaw and Hollypaw stared at it, claws unsheathed and fur bristling. "We got this," the golden apprentice purred as he attacked the dog on the nose. "Hey! I was going to fight it!" the slate tom hissed between clenched jaws. "I can't let you get killed!" Hollypaw mewed between throwing blows. "I can fight just as well as you can!" her brother replied with an offensive glare. "Jaypaw, look… I mean you see… I mean, understand that… you're blind and taking a dog is too risky," Lionpaw explained dodging a giant paw.

Tigerstar's voice seemed to whisper in Jaypaw's ears to strike instead of making him seem weak. "Don't make you siblings prevent you from being great," the tabby murmured, words drifting away. Nodding, the slate colored apprentice launched himself on top of the dog, biting and ripping at its throat. His vision seemed to be blocked by the crimson fluid as he slashed in rage and anger. Clinging to its back, he continued to tear apart its throat. Soon, the canine beneath him whimpered, sanguine ichor dripping along its fur. It struggled against the apprentice's grip, but it was as if Jaypaw couldn't hear anything anymore. With just a few more blows, it would be dead. "Jaypaw!" Hollypaw yowled, yanking her brother from the hound's back. Shrieking, all the dogs fled the scene, heading back to their twoleg.

"Why did you yank me off?!" Jaypaw hollered at Hollypaw, his back bristling. "Because you were going to kill it!" "Why shouldn't I? It's as dangerous as a freezing temperature in Leafbare!" "StarClan claims to not kill enemies, just make them flee!" "StarClan, ShmarClman!" Hollypaw seemed to gasp a bit before hissing," How could you say that?!" The slate colored tom snorted before gyrating around murmuring," Because StarClan isn't the one that helped me." His paws left footprints in the mud as water dripped from both of the cat's whiskers.

The rain has cleared, leaving a bright new day after the massacre that had taken placed. Luckily, the storm had brushed away any of the lingering scents of death and blood. Leafpool quickly rushed out of the medicine den to tower above Jaypaw and inspect him. "Look at you! I told you not to fight, but of course, you had to recklessly endanger yourself!" she scolded, raising his ichor stained paw. As she quickly lapped at the iron ladened liquid, she found that he hadn't received any new wounds. "Jaypaw, you fought dog right?" the medicine cat slowly began. "Yes, what do you think I did?!" the apprentice snapped back. "Impressive, you didn't get hurt…"

Jaypaw couldn't understand why Leafpool seemed to care so much about his wellbeing. Irritation fluffed up his fur as he sensed disbelief and a hint of relief from the she-cat above him. There were a sound of pawpads, _Firestar._ "Jaypaw," the ginger feline stated. "I apologize for not heeding your call earlier, StarClan didn't say that the dogs will come to camp. You have shown amazing strength in battle and I will like to thank you for that." The leader dipped his furry head to the apprentice in acknowledgement. The slate gray figure grinned, happily proving that he was finally right while giving a smug glance to Hollypaw who glared back.

Firestar nodded, his body held high," Now, I believe there is a ceremony we have to continue." After the ritual for a new mentor, Jaypaw padded toward Graystripe with a high strung grin cracked along his face. "I'm sure you will want to get to sleep after that excitement," the cobalt warrior purred, his thick fur rumbling. Jaypaw cringed at the thought of facing stinging sludge again as he stammered," N-N-No thank you! I want to learn new things!" The former deputy chuckled, turning around and heading out of camp," Very determined, I like it."


End file.
